


we've come a long way

by jennshiki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Langst, M/M, Nostalgia, Season 8, Slow Burn, allurance doesn't work, klance, nostalgic, the season 8 we all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennshiki/pseuds/jennshiki
Summary: “After seeing her and Lotor...I realized that I will never be that for her, and maybe I can’t give her everything she deserves.” Keith wanted to protest, but Lance was talking too fast. “But I think maybe...I deserve better than that too.”Keith looked up to see Lance staring straight at him.season 8 klance moments where allurance doesn't work out and klance is not just queerbait





	we've come a long way

**Author's Note:**

> i wish it turned out like this

Keith’s face was painted with a warm glow as he sat atop the black lion, facing the setting sun. The desert below him stretched out far and vast, the rocky terrain so plain, yet so undeniably _earth,_ that it was an image Keith didn’t want to ever forget.

He let his gaze wander across all the ridges, the way the golden light hugged the jaggedness of the dunes, and tried his best to imprint this picture into his memory. After all, who knew when, or if, he would be able to see it again?

He snuggled closer to Cosmo, who lay dutifully by Keith’s side, his fur soft and radiating heat, as he pondered everything that had happened and everything that was to come. In this rare moment of quiet and peace, Keith thought of the years he spent living out here alone in his shack, days long and without purpose. He remembered the horrible feeling of hopelessness that day when the news of the Kerberos mission was announced. It seemed like fate was sending him a message, that he was destined to be alone. When he got kicked out of the garrison, it felt like a final blow. Everything was falling apart, and he had an absolute certainty that it was all over. That this suffering was all life had in store for him.

If only his past self could see him now. Keith let out a laugh. His story had been far from over.

He remembered the first time he felt that strange energy out in the desert. His curiosity was the only thing that had kept him going, the only thing that kept him sane. Then, he saw the alien ship burst through the atmosphere and spiral down in the distance, and a new sense of purpose flooded his mind. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was already gripping the handles of his motor bike and speeding towards the crash, without a plan because that was just what he did.

That was how he found Shiro again and was consumed with shock and relief and joy. He met Hunk, the literal personification of all that was good in the world. He met Pidge, whose brain was big enough to make up for her size.

And of course, that was the day he met Lance. Well, Lance claimed they knew each other at the garrison, but Keith was never good with faces and people. Yet Keith could see that face in particular so clearly in his head, those features scrunched up with determination as he burst into the room, an irritating stranger that was so ready to save the day. An irritating stranger that would somehow become so much more.  
These people meant so, so much to him. They were his comrades, his friends, his family. How did he ever think he could do anything alone?

Familiar footsteps interrupted his thoughts, followed by a voice that Keith had inevitably grown fond of over the years.

“Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be.”

“Hey Lance,” sighed Keith, sparing a glance at the approaching figure. It took a second for him to process what he was seeing, when he spun around in shock, widened his eyes and blurted, “Woah! What are you wearing!?”

Lance sighed, perfectly self-aware. A soft red blush dusted his features. “Coran made it for me for my date with Allura.”

Keith continued to gape at Lance’s ridiculous attire, with what looked like cooking pans on Lance’s shoulders clattering loudly as he sat down. A tall silver bucket took the role of a hat on Lance’s head, and a cape that definitely came from Coran’s closet was draped over his broad shoulders.

There was a scornful laugh so ready to come pouring out his mouth, but then he remembered what, or who, the costume was meant for, and the laugh died in his throat.

Hurt and jealousy began to surface within, but Keith forced that part of him down. Lance had finally managed to get a date with the girl he had been chasing for years. It would be selfish for Keith to be anything but happy for his friend, especially because Lance would always be just that; a good friend, and nothing more.

“A date with Allura?” he managed, hoping his teasing tone didn’t sound too strained. “Wow! Well done, Lance.”

“Thanks, but it could be our last,” replied Lance dejectedly, removing the tall metal bucket from his head, utterly oblivious to Keith’s inner turmoil. He looked tired, and his eyes were downcast. ”I can’t keep all these Altean customs straight.”

Keith frowned. He hated seeing Lance upset, and it was becoming too much of a common occurrence lately. He missed the days where Lance held a certain spark in those blue eyes, his face permanently plastered with that smug smile. Those days were long gone now, and all the evil in the universe that they had witnessed made it impossible to return. Keith’s heart ached with nostalgia.

“Listen, if she’s going out with you, it’s because she likes you. The annoying, stupid, earth version of you.” _Because I like that version of you. You don’t need to change anything._

Lance chuckled, and the sound made Keith’s heartbeat speed up, his chest filling with a fluttery feeling. It was quickly followed by bitterness. _You have to move on. He likes Allura. He’s liked her for so long._

“You watching the sunset?” Lance asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Keith was glad for the distraction from his spiraling thoughts. He tore his gaze away from Lance to look at the horizon, the golden glow from earth’s sun tinting the sky and the land. Despite all the planets they had liberated, where he witnessed things he couldn’t comprehend, and saw things he never knew even existed take shape before his eyes, there was nothing quite as captivating as earth. It was one of a kind. 

“Yeah. Might be awhile before we get to see it again.” Keith never realized how much earth actually meant to him. This was where it had all began. It was where he had met the people that would become his family.

“Man, I’m really gonna miss this place,” said Lance wistfully. 

Keith could hear the pain in his voice, and felt a twinge of sympathy. He hadn’t been totally blind in space, he noticed how homesick Lance was. Unlike him, Lance had something here, a real family. Keith couldn’t imagine having to leave everything he loved behind, for a second time.

“That’s why we’ve got to end this war.” _So I never have to hear you sound like that again._ “And we’re gonna do it with the Lance that’s the paladin of the red lion. The Lance that’s always got my back, and the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” The Lance that I’ve grown to love. The words spilled out naturally, surprising even Keith himself. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, sweat forming on his skin, terrified at close he’d come to a confession. 

Keith turned to look at Lance, heart jumping at the sight of his expression. Lance’s mouth hung open in shock, and then curved into a gentle, endearing smile. 

Blue eyes shined, basked in a golden glow, and Keith’s heart felt full.  
-  
Keith plopped a spoonful of space goo into his mouth, grimacing.

They left earth. It hurt more than Keith thought it would, but also filled him with more determination. They were going to end this war no matter what. For the sake of all these lives, they had no choice. 

Footsteps came from behind, and Keith turned, unsurprised to see Lance.

“Hey Keith,” he greeted, his cheerful tone sounding forced. Keith knew him too well by now not to notice. 

“Hey, how was the date with Allura?” Keith had zero interest in the matter, but he thought he would do his best to keep Lance’s mind off of the fact that they had left Earth and might not return for a very long time. 

Lance took a seat next to Keith, and placed his elbows on the table, leaning his whole weight on them.  
“It was okay. It was good,” mumbled Lance. The emotion in his words was indecipherable. “We kissed.”

Keith swallowed more space goo, but it seemed to get stuck, because there was an uncomfortable lump in his throat. _What did you expect? Of course they kissed. Stop imagining it._

“That’s gre-”

“I told her I love her,” Lance continued, cutting him off. At this Keith’s mind shut down. Lance’s lips were moving but all he could hear was _Lance loves Allura. Lance is in love with Allura. Lance is in love with Allura and not you._

“Keith? Did you hear what I just said?”

Keith blinked, and shook his head weakly. He didn’t really want to know anymore.

“She didn’t say it back.”

Keith widened his eyes, and all at once his selfish emotions were replaced by a sudden flurry of anger for Lance. _How could she? How could she not love him? How could she hurt him like this?_

“But I was actually okay with that. I think...I did love her. How could I not? She’s so beautiful, selfless, and brave. I admire everything about her.”

Keith’s heart hurt. He stared down at his hands, at the plate of space goo that sat still and untouched.

“But it’s been years, and after seeing her and Lotor...I realized that I will never be that for her, and maybe I can’t give her everything she deserves.” Keith wanted to protest, but Lance was talking too fast. “But I think maybe...I deserve better than that too.”

Keith looked up to see Lance staring straight at him.

“Y-yeah, definitely. You deserve the world,” Keith said hoarsely. 

Lance had a strange expression that was again indecipherable to Keith. Keith thought he’d learned how to read Lance by now, but he was at a loss. 

“Sorry, this probably wasn’t what you were expecting when you asked me that question haha, thanks for listening me ramble about myself as always.”

The heavy mood was broken by his light tone, yet Keith was still uneasy.

“Seriously though, thank you for always listening to me...and being someone that I can trust. You’re always there for me.”

The sincerity in his voice made Keith’s heart stutter.

“Same to you,” Keith replied lamely. He didn’t know what else to say. This wasn’t the first time Lance let go of his prideful facade in front of him, but that didn’t make it any less surprising. “I’ll always be there for you, and I know you’ll do the same,” Keith tried. “After all, that’s what...that’s what best friends do, right?”

Lance smiled a small smile. 

“Yeah. That’s what best friends do.”  
-  
“She has a plan that could destroy every reality. And all we’ve come up with is additional manpower and a prototype weapon.”  
Keith looked down at Lance, who was sitting, face scrunched up with concern, eyes dull and distant and so _hopeless_ looking that it made Keith sick to his stomach.

“I know it’s not ideal, but when is the last time anything has been ideal?”

Keith took a seat next to his friend. 

“Remember when we first arrived at the castle of lions? She told us we were the answer to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure. Allura believed, and she needed us to believe.”

The memories flooded back and it felt like just yesterday Allura was explaining to them that they had a purpose bigger than themselves.

“Back then, I was cocky enough to actually believe I was the best pilot in the universe.”

Keith smirked. “And I thought I could do everything myself. We’ve come a long way since then.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, we have.”

Keith stood up again, and Lance stared up at him. 

“We haven’t lost until we’ve lost hope.” In the back of his head, Keith wondered when he had gotten so good with his words.

Determination returned to Lance’s face, almost resembling the expression he held that fateful day when Shiro came back to Earth. He stood up, and Keith wondered when he got so tall.

“I haven’t given up. Let’s finish what we started.”

Keith nodded firmly and held out his hand. Lance gripped it without hesitation, his palm warm and slotting almost perfectly with Keith’s.  
Keith both loved and hated the way that feeling lingered on his skin hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this isn't done i just wanted to get this posted first and i literally haven't written fanfiction in like three years but voltron has a special place in my heart so ,,, these scenes were easy since i'm just rewriting the show but like... i have no creativity so idk where to go from here but we'll see haha
> 
> ok i didn't completely hate season 8 i mean... i will admit it was a bit of a mess but it had its beautiful moments, and I definitely shed a few tears at the end. I liked the ending, and how Allura lives on through her legacy, and thought it was beautiful with the music when the realities began growing back. i really liked the family motif they had going on. But allurance was definitely awkward and underdeveloped..and literally I was all emotional in the last episode until Lance got the altean marks and it kind of snapped me out of that moment because i was so confused ahahaha but yeah then i heard the rumors that klance was meant to be canon?? and it made me sad because like what if that happened 
> 
> also i loved the klance moments i felt something in my chest in that sunset scene ugh i was very hopeful for klance but then they did what they did lmao... and don't get me wrong i definitely did not watch the show just for klance and people who did that and skimmed the episodes irritate me because there's so many other good aspects...but yeah klance would have been nice ok im done ranting


End file.
